


Now my feet won't touch the ground

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Future Fic, Lemon, M/M, Slurs, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Sì sa, gli inizi non sempre sono semplici. Quando due persone si conoscono, non sempre tutto scivola facile fra di loro. A volte ci vuole tempo, pazienza e anche fatica prima di riuscire a trovarsi, ma non è detto che non ci si riesca. E non è detto che anche due esseri tanto diversi e testardi come Ichigo e Grimmjow non possano riuscire a venirsi incontro nonostante le premesse non del tutto rosee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ri-betare questa fanfic è stata una mezza impresa, perché è stra-lunga ma sono soddisfatta del risultato, una volta tanto. La difficoltà più grande era descrivere la presunta "prima volta" di Ichigo Kurosaki in un futuro post-guerra in "Bleach". Dovevo cercare di farcela stare tutta, in questa storia, la paura di Ichigo e i suoi sensi di colpa e, dall'altra parte, gli impulsi e gli istinti travolgenti di Grimmjow che, in quanto Hollow, vive di istinti.  
> Prima di lasciarvi alla fanfic voglio ricordare, per mio stupido scrupolo personale, che nella BDT e in ambito "What... if?" generalmente l'età di Ichigo viaggia sui 18/19 anni.
> 
>  **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #001.Inizio

« _Sono l’Arrancar Sexto… Grimmjow! Piacere, Shinigami!_ ».

Ichigo non poteva dire che quell’inizio fosse stato uno dei meno promettenti, anzi. Il suo rivale si era persino presentato.

Certo era stato più educato di lui, che si era limitato a fissarlo in maniera insistente, senza neanche aprire bocca, ma quel tizio aveva fatto un buco nella pancia di Rukia, una delle sue migliori amiche, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Un bell’inchino e poi comunicargli le sue generalità?

Tutte scuse come tuo solito, Ichigo Kurosaki. Tutte scuse per non ammettere che quando ti trovi di fronte a un nemico, non vedi l’ora di lanciarti nella battaglia e affrontarlo per dimostrare la tua forza e la tua superiorità.

In quello si assomigliavano parecchio, lui e Grimmjow, ma guai a farglielo notare: si sarebbero risentiti parecchio. Perché loro erano diversi, profondamente diversi, continuavano a ripetersi ossessivamente.

Poco contava che avessero la stessa testardaggine e la medesima voglia di combattere sempre e comunque, senza nessun altro motivo che non fosse il gusto di affermare la propria potenza. Forse anche per questo l’Espada lo andava a cercare di continuo, mettendolo alla prova, combattendolo, sfiancandolo, per vedere chi dei due sarebbe risultato vincitore dallo scontro finale.

Perché volevano entrambi essere i primi, quei due.

Perché Ichigo Kurosaki se la portava persino nel nome la voglia di primeggiare.

 _Ichi_ , il primo.

E che non si sorprendesse, lo Shinigami, se all’improvviso si sentiva chiamare per nome proprio dall’odiato nemico cui non si era mai presentato prima.

Che l’avesse appreso per vie traverse, l’appellativo con cui richiamarlo alla lotta ogni volta, non era un’indiscrezione da parte di Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez ma una manchevolezza da parte di Ichigo, che aveva dimenticato dove stava di casa la buona educazione.

Isshin Kurosaki si sarebbe lamentato di avere un figlio così poco educato.

Eppure te lo ripeteva sempre tuo padre, Ichigo: gli inizi sono fondamentali.

Gli inizi fra due persone sono importanti, certo a volte un po’ difficili: non è facile trovarsi fin dal primo istante ma, superate le prime asperità, tutto poi scivola più semplicemente ed è un _piacere_ tornare a ritrovarsi.

«Non distrarti, Shinigami, non è proprio il momento!».

L’urlo di Grimmjow lo colse di sorpresa e Ichigo ebbe appena il tempo di alzare il braccio per parare un fendente parecchio violento che, se avesse raggiunto il suo scopo, gli avrebbe staccato di netto un braccio.

Il braccio si era limitato a slogarglielo, pensò amaramente, cercando di seguire il ritmo dei colpi dell’Arrancar, rapidi e implacabili.

Non gli dava tregua, come al solito. Anzi, non gli dava tregua in ogni senso da parecchio tempo.

Sembrava aver preso molto a cuore quella promessa che Ichigo gli aveva fatto, poco prima che Nnoitra lo colpisse.

« _… Combatterò con te tutte le volte che vuoi…_ ».

Detto fatto, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez lo aveva preso in parola.

Con la sconfitta di Aizen, molto prevedibilmente, l’Hueco Mundo non era affatto crollato ma senza più un capo che mantenesse ordine nel suo regno, il caos si era diffuso rapidamente fino a distruggere ogni parvenza di disciplina e organicità fra le fila degli Hollow.

Erano tornati a essere semplicemente i nemici naturali degli Shinigami, senza più costituire però una minaccia incombente per il mondo intero e l’equilibrio delle cose. Avevano ripreso a scannarsi fra loro, a cercare anime da divorare e fra loro i più forti continuavano a rimanere gli Espada.

Qualcuno se n’era andato per conto suo, preferendo abbandonarsi al consolante oblio della solitudine, qualcun altro si era messo a tramare in segreto, altri si erano riorganizzati con le proprie Fracción ma tutti, alla fine dei conti, erano troppo orgogliosi e troppo poco disposti ad abdicare alla loro natura selvaggia per chiedere la collaborazione degli altri.

Alla fine ognuno se n’era andato per la sua strada, seguendo il suo istinto e la sua personale ossessione.

E poi c’era Grimmjow.

Grimmjow e quel suo impulso allo sterminio, quella sua sete di battaglia indomabile che lo spingeva a cercare continuamente un contendente, qualcuno con cui lottare, sempre, sempre e sempre, almeno finché quella voce dentro di lui gli gridava di farlo, ossessivamente.

Non erano gli altri Hollow che cercava, perché erano troppo deboli per il suo livello.

Non erano gli Espada quelli con cui desiderava battersi, perché volevano soltanto mettere fine alla lotta il più presto possibile.

Invece Ichigo Kurosaki la pensava esattamente come lui. Voleva combattere: combattere per diventare più forte e proteggere i suoi amici; combattere fino a sfinirsi; combattere, combattere e ancora combattere solo per dimostrare di essere il più bravo.

E si batteva contro di lui proprio come più gli piaceva: ogni gesto, ogni colpo, ogni movimento era teso ad allungare quella lotta il più possibile, ad assecondare in maniera perfetta la sua sete di ferire, di distruggere con più violenza, sempre più forte, pur di mettere a tacere quella voce che gli ruggiva dentro e che aveva fame, fame di sangue, fame di violenza, fame di morte.

Soltanto Ichigo Kurosaki sembrava essere capace di zittirla per un singolo, breve istante, almeno finché le loro lotte proseguivano, finendo irrimediabilmente in parità con grande scontento di Grimmjow, che aveva la sempre più netta impressione che lo Shinigami, in una qualche maniera, si trattenesse.

Dal batterlo, dall’ucciderlo o più semplicemente dal sopraffarlo.

Non aveva più osato affrontarlo in modalità Resurrecciòn: se da un lato poteva tranquillamente affermare che l’ultima volta che si erano battuti il ragazzo lo aveva sconfitto per un puro caso, nell’eventualità in cui quella situazione si fosse ripetuta non avrebbe più potuto continuare a mentire a se stesso.

Forse, e molto forse, lo Shinigami in alcune particolari circostanze avrebbe potuto essere più forte ma… ma non era disposto ad accettarlo, cazzo!

Già farsi salvare dal proprio peggior nemico era abbastanza umiliante. Incontrare poi lo sguardo impietosito di chi lo aveva curato, era stata una ferita ben più letale di quella infertagli da Nnoitra ma l’idea di morire senza poter veder esaudita quella promessa… L’idea di morire battuto non da Ichigo Kurosaki ma da quella specie di cavalletta troppo cresciuta… no, quella era un’idea che gli piaceva ancora di meno.

Lo faceva sentire così fottutamente… _impotente_ ed era una sensazione che detestava, dal profondo di se stesso.

Lui, che avrebbe voluto essere il più forte, il Re, proprio lui, avrebbe dovuto piegarsi di fronte alla morte.

Mai.

E allora aveva accettato anche quella momentanea resa ma solo e soltanto per ritornare da quella testa assurdamente arancione per spaccargli la faccia.

Perché lo aveva battuto e non poteva… non poteva assolutamente permettergli di andarsene impunemente in giro a testa alta!

E così Ichigo Kurosaki era diventato la sua seconda ossessione: insieme a quella voce che continuava a reclamare distruzione, si era aggiunta la voce dello Shinigami che continuava a invitarlo alla battaglia.

Invitarlo…

Come se Grimmjow avesse avuto bisogno di essere _invogliato_.

Aveva iniziato a cercarlo con la scusa di dover lavare l’onta della “quasi sconfitta” precedente, per poi sparire al termine di ogni lotta e dargli giusto il tempo di guarire dalle ferite – perché a combattere contro un mezzo cadavere non c’era gusto – ritornando la volta seguente più incazzato di prima.

E poi si era accorto che qualcosa proprio non andava… in lui.

L’idea di riempire quell’orgoglioso Shinigami di pugni, l’idea di spezzargli un polso, di torcergli un braccio, l’idea di toccarlo, per quanto in maniera sadica e violenta, gli faceva schizzare l’adrenalina nel sangue, lo esaltava in maniera perversa e non era l’eccitazione della battaglia che provava. Non era l’euforia che ti coglie quando nel mezzo della mischia incontri qualcuno la cui forza è alla tua altezza, qualcuno che sai che ti metterà alla prova fino a toglierti il respiro.

Quella sensazione di leggerezza alla testa, quel desiderio pulsante e insistente, oh beh, poco o nulla aveva a che fare con la guerra.

Quell’euforia era di natura ben diversa, anche se, per chi rintracciava nello scontro bellico null’altro che la replicazione violenta di un atto sessuale, non si trattava di altro che la perfetta quadratura del cerchio.

D’altronde, Grimmjow era un Hollow e viveva d’istinti.

Passato lo smarrimento momentaneo, aveva continuato a cercare Ichigo per vedere fin dove quell’impulso si sarebbe spinto, se davvero si era rammollito a tal punto o se era sempre e soltanto il desiderio di combattere a spingerlo contro lo Shinigami.

E poi, in fondo, quella sensazione gli piaceva, lo rendeva ancora più reattivo e impulsivo. Dava forza ai suoi colpi, gli dava velocità, lo faceva sentire potente: era un vantaggio, alla fin fine.

Per lui ma non per Ichigo, che aveva notato come nell’ultimo periodo le loro battaglie si fossero fatte alquanto più serrate e ravvicinate. Aveva percepito, anche se solo di sfuggita, una strana ansia nei colpi dell’Espada e certe volte aveva la stupida impressione che sbagliasse apposta a colpirlo per avvicinarsi a lui. Per fargli cosa, non lo capiva. Ragionava in maniera molto lineare, in fondo.

Il bravo ragazzo, tanto ben disposto verso il prossimo, pensava che Grimmjow volesse semplicemente suonargli un calcio dei suoi nello stomaco e spaccarlo in due parti, non certo che cercasse un contatto fisico con lui.

E poi, l’ultima volta c’era stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso.

L’Arrancar si era lasciato trascinare un po’ troppo dalla battaglia e aveva buttato giù un palazzo intero letteralmente a calci. Fortuna che era un edificio in demolizione, completamente disabitato e circondato dalle transenne, ma per uno come Ichigo, paranoico e con la fissa di salvare la gente da ogni calamità – naturale o soprannaturale che fosse – la situazione si era fatta allarmante.

Così aveva deciso di essere lui, quella volta, ad andare da Grimmjow nell’Hueco Mundo: lì, a parte buttar giù qualche pilastrone, non potevano fare poi molti danni, no?

Peccato che quella visita si adattasse perfettamente alle intenzioni dell’Espada.

Perché lì erano soli, persi in mezzo a quel deserto, senza la spiacevole possibilità che qualche spettatore esterno potesse intervenire; senza che il ragazzo potesse perder tempo a pensare di proteggere i deboli e gli indifesi.

Erano completamente soli, liberi di combattere fino allo sfinimento, fino ad andare oltre e vedere cosa succedeva _dopo_.

Sì, assolutamente quella giornata aveva avuto un ottimo inizio per l’Hollow e stava proseguendo sempre meglio.

Erano ore, ormai, che combattevano. Benché sporchi, laceri, sudati e insanguinati, continuavano a scontrarsi e più il tempo passava e più la loro frustrazione cresceva: la frustrazione di Grimmjow, che continuava a combattere con la sua Zanpakutō quando avrebbe preferito sfiorare il rivale con un paio di diretti di quelli pesanti, da togliergli il fiato; la frustrazione di Ichigo, che cominciava a trovare spaventosamente strano l’accanimento dell’Espada nei suoi confronti.

Certo, lui che continuava a combatterci come se si fosse trattato di un gioco, lui che continuava a rispondere ai suoi richiami quando al suo posto qualcun altro si sarebbe scocciato e lo avrebbe finito con un colpo solo pur di liberarsi da quella seccatura, non era meno strano ma Ichigo non sapeva mai quello che voleva ed era ancora meno portato dell’Arrancar all’introspezione, figurarsi se si rendeva conto di quello che stava succedendo.

Sentiva che c’era una strana frenesia nei colpi che l’Espada rivolgeva contro di lui, percepiva con chiarezza che c’era qualcosa di diverso nel suo atteggiamento.

Era fin troppo palese che quell’enorme ghigno malefico che si portava perennemente stampato in volto fosse troppo più compiaciuto del solito. Sembrava aver perso parte di quel suo consueto astio, di quell’acrimonia che ci metteva nel picchiarlo, godendo come un pazzo ogni volta che riusciva a spaccargli un osso o maciullargli un tendine.

Sembrava più… su di giri del solito.

Ora, non che Grimmjow non lo fosse già normalmente, quando combatteva con lui: lo aveva capito che ci provava gusto ad andarlo a stanare e provocare per battersi con lui e Ichigo non aveva alcun problema ad assecondarlo. In fondo, faceva comodo anche a lui sfogare quella sete di battaglia che si portava dentro e concedere una sponda all’Hollow assetato di morte con cui aveva dovuto imparare a scendere a patti, se voleva _vivere_ in maniera normale.

Quegli scontri riuscivano a mettere a tacere la sua voglia, almeno quel tanto da renderlo innocuo per molti e molti giorni. Da quel punto di vista comprendeva perfettamente la rabbia che attraversava la vita del rivale e l’Espada, a differenza sua, era pur sempre un Hollow, sbilanciato verso quella voce che non poteva ignorare. Troppo forte urlava il suo istinto.

Ichigo, si sa, si riteneva un salvatore della patria e non avrebbe risparmiato neppure un braccio pur di aiutare chi era in difficoltà e così mascherava la voglia di combattere dietro la scusa che in quegli scontri non c’era altro che il tentativo di assecondare il desiderio di un nemico, che era pur sempre un essere vivente come lui – o qualcosa del genere – quindi meritava rispetto, comprensione e altre menate cavalleresche di quel genere.

Se il suddetto Espada avesse compreso il genere di pensieri che passavano per la testa dello Shinigami in quel momento, gli avrebbe riso in faccia e gli avrebbe suonato un pugno.

Era molto più prosaico, lui, e stava solo attendendo che nella guardia del ragazzo si aprisse una falla abbastanza grande da permettergli di assecondare il pensiero che gli ronzava per la testa da parecchio tempo.

Finalmente trovò un’apertura, seppur minima. Ichigo avvertì con la coda dell’occhio, all’ultimo istante, una mossa azzardata ma non riuscì a fare altro che scansarsi, mentre il colpo andava a infrangersi contro il suolo, alzando un’immensa nube di polvere. La sabbia di quel deserto era particolarmente fastidiosa e produsse l’effetto di accecarlo momentaneamente, costringendolo ad abbassare la guardia.

Il lampeggiare del filo della Zanpakutō e il brusco spostamento d’aria furono più un’intuizione che una constatazione e il ragazzo, che aveva allentato la presa su Tensa Zangetsu, ebbe appena il tempo di sollevare il braccio per parare il fendente, che andò a segno sfilandogli la spada dalla mano.

Quello che successe un istante dopo, lo Shinigami non se lo sarebbe mai immaginato.

Se qualcuno a distanza di anni gli avesse chiesto se avesse sospettato qualcosa, se avesse avuto sentore di quello che stava per succedere, Ichigo avrebbe risposto che, no, non ci credeva neanche lui a ripensarci dopo tanto tempo.

Pensò che Grimmjow stesse per attaccarlo, pensò che si sarebbe fatto male, e di brutto, e invece attraverso la nube di polvere intravide il braccio dell’Arrancar allungarsi e lanciare via la sua Zanpakutō.

E poi fu il suo sorriso a brillare, felino, mentre la nuvola di sabbia ricadeva al suolo e una sola frase raggiungeva i suoi timpani.

«Kurosaki, sei mio!».

Si lanciò con una certa ferocia, afferrandolo per le spalle e gettandolo all’indietro per parecchi metri, ancora forte della spinta propulsiva del sonido, fino a farlo sbattere contro uno degli enormi pilastri rossi che spuntavano a caso in mezzo a quel deserto senza senso. Tanto per sottolineare quanto male si fosse appena fatto Ichigo Kurosaki, basti dire che alle sue spalle c’era una depressione di parecchi centimetri e che un pezzo della colonna era franato dietro di lui.

Ringraziò il cielo di essere molto coriaceo, perché un'altra persona ci avrebbe rimesso la colonna vertebrale, le scapole, più un’altra decina di ossicini assortiti in quel botto violento.

Riaprì gli occhi con un semplice ma lancinante dolore alla nuca che gli impediva di distinguere i contorni delle cose: aveva la vista sfocata e la testa che rimbombava ancora per il colpo.

Riuscì a distinguere a fatica il volto di Grimmjow di fronte al suo, che lo fissava con quello strano, ambiguo sguardo stampato in faccia e quel sorriso che gli metteva sempre più i brividi.

Non che normalmente lo tranquillizzasse. Affatto. Aveva una dentatura eccellente, non c’era che dire, uguale uguale a quella di una pantera: smagliante, larga, famelica, semplicemente perfetta.

Ichigo certe volte non sapeva se osservare quanto bestiale fosse quel ghigno o ammirarne piuttosto la stupenda simmetria.

E poi riuscì a mettere a fuoco lo sguardo dell’Espada e vide quegli occhi azzurri fissarlo, allucinati. Un brivido ben più forte del precedente gli scosse la colonna vertebrale: c’era qualcosa che non tornava in quegli occhi. C’era qualcosa che non tornava in Grimmjow, più precisamente. In realtà, c’era qualcosa che non tornava neanche in lui, quel giorno.

Che gli era preso tutto d’un tratto per sentirsi così nervoso a una così minima distanza dall’Arrancar?

Certo, non gli si era mai trovato così vicino per così tanto tempo. Che c’era di male ad avere una stretta allo stomaco quando il tuo peggiore nemico ti ha alla sua mercé, pronto a ucciderti se gli passerà per la testa di farlo?

Era una stretta strana, però, per essere causata dalla paura. Quel giorno… qualcosa non andava in entrambi e si sbagliava o Grimmjow stava ringhiando?

No, piuttosto sembrava che stesse ansimando, come se cercasse di riprendere fiato mentre il suo sorriso si trasformava in una smorfia frustrata.

«Cazzo, Shinigami! Questa, proprio non dovevi farmela!» ringhiò esasperato, fissandolo con ancora più astio del solito.

Ichigo non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di meravigliarsi per quell’esclamazione, di chiedersi _cosa_ gli avesse mai fatto, che si ritrovò il volto dell’Espada incollato al suo.

Più precisamente, le labbra del rivale erano stampate contro le sue e cercavano di farsi strada per aprirgli la bocca.

Lo Shinigami protestò vivacemente, cominciando a mugolare contro la bocca dell’Arrancar mentre cercava di allontanarlo da sé a furia di calci. Era andato lì per picchiarsi a sangue con un Hollow, dannazione, non per farsi infilare la lingua in bocca da un pazzo fin troppo su di giri, premuto contro un pilastro!

E poi, non che volesse fare il pignolo, ma avrebbe preferito conservare il suo primo bacio per momenti ben più romantici che l’intermezzo fra una battaglia sanguinosa e l’altra nel nulla più totale dell’Hueco Mundo. Non che fosse il momento adatto per riflettere su certe sottigliezze ma Ichigo era capace di farsi prendere dai dubbi più particolari nelle situazioni più assurde e in quell’istante stava pensando che non era affatto un inizio promettente quello. Non se aveva compreso bene a cosa mirasse quell’Arrancar tanto devotamente incollato alla sua faccia.

Nel preciso istante in cui Grimmjow decise finalmente di staccarsi da lui, comprendendo che, ostinato com’era, il ragazzo non si sarebbe mai e poi mai abbandonato a quel bacio, Ichigo pensò di mollargli un sonoro pugno contro la mascella ma fu come colpire un muro di granito.

L’Espada non sentì niente e lui rischiò seriamente di spaccarsi la mano.

«Cazzo, quanto ti detesto, Kurosaki!» ruggì, stringendogli il polso fra le dita con una certa veemenza.

Lo Shinigami spalancò gli occhi, stupito e sempre più incazzato. Come?! Non solo doveva subire un assalto di quel genere ma poi doveva anche essere rimproverato?

«Ah, ottimo! E se mi volevi bene non oso immaginare cosa mi avresti fatto, lurido bastardo!» strillò inferocito, scuotendo il braccio nel vano tentativo di allentare la presa ferrea dell’altro.

Stava cominciando a innervosirsi anche lui: quella mano stretta pericolosamente attorno alla pelle del suo polso lo metteva a disagio e l’allusione involontariamente contenuta nella sua recriminazione di poco prima lo rendeva ancora più isterico.

La sua mente stava cominciando a contemplare una possibilità cui non avrebbe neanche dovuto pensare, tanto per cominciare. E poi… farsi certe idee di fronte al proprio nemico… Insomma…

Oh, al diavolo le intemperanze da mocciosetta inesperta, pensò, dandosi mentalmente dell’idiota prima di intercettare uno sguardo un po’ troppo penetrante di Grimmjow.

«Che cazzo ti guardi, adesso?! E mollami il braccio!» protestò con ancora più veemenza, cercando di regalargli uno dei suoi sguardi più feroci, ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu un altro dei sorrisi parecchio compiaciuti dell’Espada, cui il suo corpo rispose immediatamente con un pericoloso brivido lungo la schiena e una rinnovata stretta allo stomaco.

Ma cosa diavolo gli stava succedendo?

Possibile che il gesto di quel folle fosse riuscito a mandargli completamente a puttane il sistema nervoso in maniera così semplice?!

Non era un bacio, anche se tecnicamente le loro labbra si erano incontrate. Era… era stato solo uno scontro di facce, ecco.

Poco importava che Grimmjow avesse tentato di approfondire quello scontro o che lui fosse stato tentato di socchiudere la bocca, appena un attimo, per vedere cosa sarebbe successo se…

Si sa, gli inizi confondono sempre le persone e trovarsi di fronte a qualcosa d’inaspettato può rimescolare le carte in tavola in maniera imprevista. Ichigo Kurosaki non sapeva affrontare gli imprevisti in modo logico, si lasciava andare a un comportamento contraddittorio e in quel momento la contraddizione più evidente era fra la sua testa e il suo corpo.

Perché la testa gli diceva che l’Espada era un nemico e quindi andava preso a calci per tutto l’Hueco Mundo finché non gli fosse passata la voglia di fare certi scherzi mentre il corpo diceva che… in fondo… perché no… perché non provare e vedere cosa succedeva se…

Avrebbe voluto mettere a tacere quella maledetta vociaccia che gli sussurrava cose cui non avrebbe dovuto pensare ma ci pensò Grimmjow a intervenire, distraendolo dal flusso dei suoi pensieri.

«Shinigami» ringhiò con voce rauca.

«Che c’è, ti stai… innervosendo? Cos’è, di solito non li dai i baci al primo appuntamento?» lo richiamò, prendendosi gioco di quel rossore sempre più evidente che gli stava imporporando le guance.

Come se già il suo atteggiamento e il suo modo di fare non fossero più che sufficienti, quell’imbarazzo non era che un ulteriore conferma della totale inesperienza di quello Shinigami orgoglioso che, si vedeva lontano un miglio, certe cose non aveva ancora _iniziato_ a farle.

«Vuoi anche un mazzo di fiori, la prossima volta? Non dirmi che un guerriero prode ed esperto come te va’ fuori di testa per un innocuo bacetto!» lo provocò l’Espada, cui non pareva vero di aver trovato un campo in cui cogliere in fallo lo Shinigami, una situazione in cui a vincere poteva essere lui.

«B… Bacetto?!» tuonò Ichigo, afferrandolo per la collottola. «A parte che… che il mazzo di fiori sai dove puoi mettertelo?! E poi… Altro che b… bacetto!».

Non riusciva a pronunciarla, quella parola, si vergognava da matti anche solo a contemplare l’idea di dare un bacio a Grimmjow. Lo metteva in un pericoloso stato di agitazione e gli provocava sensazioni che avrebbe preferito non provare.

«Non… Quello non era un bacetto! Quello era un tentativo di strapparmi la faccia! E poi… certe cose non… non puoi farle!» soffiò alla fine, mangiandosi le parole al solo alludere alle famose _certe cose_.

«E dove sta scritto?!» ringhiò l’Espada, che a sentirsi dire cosa doveva o non doveva fare andava letteralmente in bestia.

Ichigo sgranò gli occhi, chiedendosi se avesse a che fare con un lobotomizzato o se l’Arrancar stesse parlando sul serio. Doveva anche spiegarglielo lui perché non poteva buttarsi contro la sua faccia e pretendere che lui rimanesse zitto e buono a farsi… baciare o peggio ancora?!

«Da nessuna parte! Siamo nemici, imbecille! Dovresti uccidermi di botte non… non cercare di saltarmi addosso!».

Il pudore. Il pudore era un sentimento e come tutti i sentimenti soltanto gli esseri umani potevano comprenderlo. Simili elaborazioni mentali esulavano completamente dalla concezione di vita dell’Arrancar: essere Hollow significava anche e soprattutto vivere guidati da impulsi e istinti che andavano soddisfatti prontamente, senza alcuna mediazione e senza alcun ripensamento.

Se poi doveva significare domare quell’impulso bruciante che gli formicolava sotto le dita, spingendolo ancora di più verso l’odiato Shinigami che aveva di fronte, l’idea si faceva ancor più inaccettabile ai suoi occhi.

«Cazzate!» ringhiò alla fine, rivolgendogli un ghigno spazientito. «È esattamente la stessa cosa, Kurosaki! Quello che sta facendo confusione sei tu!».

Ancora più incomprensibile gli risultò la successiva smorfia di totale disapprovazione che accartocciò il viso del ragazzo. Stava facendo uno sforzo disumano per evitare di lasciarsi andare al nervosismo ma non era facile stare tranquilli, non quando si facevano certi discorsi con uno come Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Peggio ancora, il suddetto Espada gli alitava addosso da una distanza che definire ravvicinata era ridicolo: gli stava appiccicato praticamente contro, come faceva lui a non distrarsi? Sentiva chiaramente il modo in cui respirava, cacciando fuori l’aria quasi con rancore insieme a quelle parole assurde, e ancora più nettamente sentiva il calore di quel corpo… Come diamine faceva uno spirito a essere così spaventosamente caldo? Era forse colpa di tutte le anime che si portava dentro? Non lo sapeva e anche se lo avesse saputo, quella conoscenza non avrebbe contribuito a renderlo più tranquillo.

«È un istinto come un altro o non te n’eri ancora accorto? Ma già, cosa ne parlo a fare con un senza palle come te che combatte con il fodero sulla spada, eh?!».

«Ehi, tu! A… Aspetta un secondo!» protestò Ichigo, scuotendo la testa con violenza e puntandogli la fronte contro come se volesse suonargli una craniata da un istante all’altro.

«La battaglia non c’entra proprio niente con tutto questo! E poi, soltanto perché l’istinto ti dice di… di…» esitò per un lungo attimo, cercando di scacciare una parola, parecchio ostinata, che continuava a indugiare sulla punta della lingua.

« …di saltarmi addosso, tu lo fai?!».

Era rosso in viso e aveva il fiatone come se avesse appena esposto un complicato discorso di fisica quantistica e, sì, la voce gli stava diventando roca a furia di urlare ma era tutto così maledettamente assurdo che non poteva farci niente.

Che fine aveva fatto la sana e vecchia routine per cui si prevedeva che si scannassero di botte fino a sanguinare? Chi aveva deciso di mettere in mezzo _quella roba_?

«Esattamente!» annuì Grimmjow, rivolgendogli un’occhiata testarda. «E hai detto un’altra enorme stronzata, Kurosaki! Anche questo c’entra con la battaglia! È un modo come un altro per metterti sotto o forse sei troppo tardo per capirlo? Devo farti un esempio?!».

Avrebbe dovuto mantenere un contegno irato, visto il modo veemente con cui lo stava attaccando, ma l’espressione in cui si produsse lo Shinigami rischiò di farlo sbottare in una grassa risata. Stava diventando di tutti i colori possibili o si sbagliava? E quelle sopracciglia, così esageratamente aggrottate… Un altro po’ e gli partiva un occhio, ne era sicuro.

«M… me… mettermi sotto?! Ma come ti permetti?! Tu non riuscirai a mettere sotto proprio nessuno, tantomeno me! In nessun modo! Né in battaglia né… né altrove, ecco!».

«Ah! Cosa c’è, Shinigami, hai paura di non sapere che fare? In fondo sei e resti un pivellino anche fuori dal campo di battaglia!».

L’orgoglio era una di quelle emozioni capaci di offuscare quel po’ di buon senso che la natura aveva donato a Ichigo Kurosaki, rendendo le sue azioni ancora più impulsive del solito. Stava per aprire bocca, replicando a quelle basse insinuazioni a proposito della sua inesperienza ma l’Espada continuò nella sua filippica.

«O forse hai paura… che ti piaccia troppo? È più comodo scappare con la coda fra le gambe che restare e scoprire di non farcela, eh?».

Stava insinuando? Voleva essere uno sguardo malizioso quell’occhiata sfrontata? Voleva… essere menato di brutto?!

Lo Shinigami strinse i pugni, appoggiati contro le spalle del rivale, tirando i lembi della sua giacca come se volesse strappargliela via da un istante all’altro.

Dargli del codardo, questa poi… era la peggiore offesa che gli potesse fare! E lui non aveva paura, per inciso. Semplicemente non voleva mischiare due cose che andavano tenute separate. Non vedeva perché dal puro picchiarsi dovessero passare al toccarsi, al baciarsi, allo strusciarsi e a tutto quel genere di occupazioni che… gli facevano venire i brividi lungo la schiena in una maniera orribilmente piacevole al solo pensarci.

«Non farcela? Piacermi?! Ah, ma fammi il favore! Se è una gara di testate quella che cerchi, ti accontento subito! Tanto non sei capace di fare altro!».

Digrignò i denti, serrando la mascella come se fosse pronto ad affrontare l’Arrancar anche immediatamente ma il rivale non sembrava voler cercare soddisfazione nella lotta, non nei successivi cinque minuti, per lo meno. Si limitò a rivolgergli un ghigno, di quelli tanto larghi da far sogghignare persino, assurdamente, il pezzo di mascella che si portava attaccato alla faccia.

«Sempre bravo a sparare cazzate, Shinigami, ma nei fatti tremi come una foglia!» lo incalzò Grimmjow, aumentando la presa sulle sue braccia.

E in effetti, sotto le sue dita percepiva con una certa nettezza il corpo del ragazzo rabbrividire di momento in momento, soprattutto quando gli si era spinto contro, premendo contro la sua fronte in quel muto duello di testa contro testa per stabilire, ancora una volta, chi di loro due fosse davvero nel giusto.

Anche se persino lui non avrebbe fatto fatica ad ammettere che, più che di paura, quei brividi sembravano essere di ansia. Ansia per quello che sarebbe potuto accadere se il discorso fosse ulteriormente degenerato, portando a quei famosi “fatti” che Ichigo tanto veementemente contestava senza nominarli.

«Col cazzo!» ruggì alla fine il ragazzo, cercando di ignorare l’ennesimo e fastidiosissimo tremito. Perché non gli levava le mani di dosso e non si allontanava, maledizione?!

Erano troppo vicini ed era sicuramente soltanto colpa di quell’improvvisa vicinanza se si sentiva lo stomaco sottosopra e quell’agitazione assurda che gli formicolava dappertutto, senza dargli pace. E se avesse avuto la buona grazia di staccare quella stramaledettissima fronte dalla sua…

«Io non ho paura di niente! Me la puoi anche strappare a morsi, la bocca, tanto non solo non mi piace ma dopo ti spacco anche i coglioni a calci per esserti permesso di… Umpf!».

Se gli avesse dato l’ok, Grimmjow non si sarebbe buttato contro di lui con lo stesso entusiasmo che usò in quel momento. Ichigo si ritrovò con la bocca spalancata, nel tentativo di dar fiato a tutte le sue recriminazioni, repentinamente schiacciata contro quella dell’Espada e questa volta non si trattò di sentir soltanto strusciare, in maniera insistente, le labbra contro le sue.

Stavolta il rivale ebbe la geniale idea di infilargli la lingua in bocca provocando la sua pronta reazione, con un morso di quelli mondiali che gli fece percepire nettamente il sapore ferroso del sangue ma non distolse l’altro dalla sua occupazione. L’idea migliore che potesse venire in mente al ragazzo fu di spingersi contro quel pazzo e ingaggiare letteralmente una lotta nel tentativo di sopraffarlo, come se più che un bacio stesse compiendo un vero e proprio attacco.

I primi secondi passarono in un mugolante e sbuffante scambio di morsi e spintoni, faccia contro faccia, con il sangue che arrossava le loro labbra facendo assomigliare quelle azioni a null’altro che all’ennesimo scontro. E poi Ichigo abbassò colpevolmente la guardia. Mitigò, anche se solo per poco, la veemenza con cui stava attaccando l’altro, concedendosi il tempo di sentire, oltre il sangue che scorreva acidulo sulla punta della lingua e i denti che mordevano e graffiavano, qualcos’altro.

Stava pur sempre premendo la bocca contro quella di Grimmjow e anche se si ostinava a non voler considerare quello che stavano facendo un bacio, di fatti ci sarebbe voluto poco perché diventasse qualcosa di simile, semplicemente abdicare a tutta quella violenza esasperata. Le labbra dell’Arrancar strusciarono con meno accanimento contro le sue, quasi avesse avvertito quell’improvvisa resa dello Shinigami. Ichigo strinse i pugni contro le sue spalle, avvertendo quei morsi farsi meno feroci e più insinuanti.

Un’improvvisa ondata di adrenalina gli attraversò il petto, facendolo sobbalzare, quando la lingua dell’Espada, a differenza di poco prima, non arrivò più a spingere contro la sua ma a sfiorarla. Reprimere il brivido successivo fu per lo Shinigami praticamente impossibile, soprattutto considerando il fatto che, passato il bruciore iniziale delle labbra ancora sanguinanti cominciò a percepire, seppure a fatica, le labbra dell’altro, il modo in cui si muovevano e… ed era dannatamente vero che qualcosa, dentro di lui, spingeva per ricambiare quel contatto fisico, tanto profondo e tanto meno indesiderabile di quanto avrebbe creduto.

Non c’era nulla di dolce o di sano in quello che stavano facendo. Non c’era nulla di _giusto_ ma al suo corpo pareva importare così poco… Era confuso, disgustosamente confuso e si sentiva spaccato in due, tirato fra l’esigenza di continuare a spingersi contro il volto dell’odiato rivale e l’imperativo di staccarsi da lui per suonargli un calcio e allontanarlo, prima che la situazione degenerasse ulteriormente.

Si sa, gli inizi lasciano sempre sconvolti e Ichigo stava provando qualcosa cui non era abituato, una serie di pulsioni sempre più forti che non aveva mai sperimentato prima in vita sua, di cui non conosceva la natura e che si trovava impossibilitato a gestire.

Si ritrovò presto con le spalle contro il pilastro e il corpo di Grimmjow perfettamente incollato al suo, che premeva in maniera insopportabile. Insopportabile perché più le sue mani lo sfioravano e più lo facevano andare letteralmente a fuoco.

Non aveva perso tempo, l’Espada: il tempo di vincere le sue difese che già se lo era stretto contro, lasciando che le sue dita percorressero, rapide e precise, le sue spalle e il suo petto, continuando a scendere verso il basso.

Erano calde, bollenti, tanto bollenti da percepirle chiaramente attraverso la stoffa dello shihakusho infiammargli ogni terminazione nervosa al loro passaggio e mentre Ichigo continuava a lasciarsi trascinare in quel bacio che lo stava lasciando letteralmente senza fiato, con le labbra in fiamme e le dita strette convulsamente alla giacca di Grimmjow, percepì le sue mani scivolare sui fianchi, fermandosi per qualche istante prima di spingerselo decisamente contro.

«Ferm… Un attimo!» ansimò il ragazzo con voce rauca, staccandosi a fatica dalla bocca dell’Arrancar e restando a fissarlo con le sopracciglia aggrottate e il volto rosso per l’imbarazzo.

Si era lasciato davvero trascinare come il pivellino che era e questo non andava affatto bene. Era partito con l’idea di tenergli testa, di sottrarsi a quel bacio e di vincerlo, ancora una volta, per mettere fine a quell’assurda follia. E invece era finito per appiccicarsi alla sua faccia, rischiando di convincersi a fare… qualcosa di peggio.

«Che palle, Kurosaki! Non sai fare altro che starnazzare!» sbuffò l’Espada, ancora premuto contro la sua faccia in attesa dell’ennesima possibilità per assaltarlo nuovamente, mettendo a tacere tutte quelle proteste che riteneva francamente inutili e noiose.

«Non… non ti rendi conto che è tutto sbagliato! Tu sei mio nemico! Non possiamo metterci a bac… a fare questo di punto e in bianco, cazzo!».

Dire che Ichigo fosse scandalizzato era un eufemismo: fissava il rivale come se fosse un alieno appena sceso da una navicella spaziale, qualcosa di completamente fuori luogo e fuori tempo in quella situazione. Parlava e si muoveva con una convinzione francamente assurda. Come poteva abbandonarsi così a un istinto tanto… tanto becero senza farsi troppi problemi?

L’occhiataccia che gli rivolsero quel paio di occhi azzurri lo raggelò sul posto. Era carica di un improvviso rancore che esprimeva, meglio ancora delle parole e dei gesti di Grimmjow, tutta l’impotenza e la rabbia che stava provando di fronte a quella dichiarazione così altezzosa e ragionevole.

«Sbagliato?! Non dire stronzate, Kurosaki. E così sarebbe sbagliato assecondare un istinto mentre dare la tua sporca pietà a un nemico a terra no? Tu e i tuoi rimorsi da eroe del cazzo! Neanche la puoi capire l’umiliazione di essere salvato da uno come te! Avresti dovuto finirmi allora, se volevi fare qualcosa di giusto! Quindi non venire a parlare con me di cosa è o non è sbagliato!».

Rimase senza fiato, lo Shinigami, fissando il volto del rivale con totale sbalordimento. Nella sua ottica gli era sempre sembrato così _naturale_ salvare chiunque si trovasse in difficoltà, amico o nemico che fosse, che non aveva mai riflettuto sul fatto che qualcuno avrebbe potuto sentirsi offeso da quel comportamento. Trovava l’etica di vita degli Hollow totalmente malsana e sbagliata e credeva, sinceramente, che con l’esempio del mondo esterno avrebbero capito di aver imboccato la strada errata.

A quanto pareva non era così. Dal modo in cui sfavillavano i suoi affilati occhi azzurri, Grimmjow era tutto fuorché pentito delle sue scelte di vita. Era la dimostrazione, ancora una volta, della distanza che c’era fra loro.

Eppure Ichigo non riusciva a disprezzarlo, per quello. Credeva in ciò che faceva e non c’era, probabilmente, lato più ammirabile in lui. Non era uno che rinnegava le sue convinzioni solo perché si trovava in difficoltà e, da quel punto di vista, meritava il suo completo rispetto.

Però…

Grimmjow non gli diede il tempo di rispondere e chinò il capo, ancora accostato al volto dello Shinigami. Il ragazzo sussultò quando sentì le sue labbra sfiorargli la pelle scoperta del collo ma il brivido di trasformò in un sibilo di dolore sorpreso, quando quello spalancò le labbra, assestandogli un morso feroce.

«Cazzo, hai… Hai deciso di mangiarmi, per caso?!» ringhiò Ichigo, ben sapendo che non avrebbe ricevuto alcuna risposta.

Ed in effetti, il modo in cui l’Arrancar si stava attaccando ai muscoli del suo collo sembrava un reale tentativo di strappargli la carne un morso dopo l’altro. Grimmjow si accontentò di quella ferita superficiale, cominciando a leccarne lentamente i contorni, quasi volesse evitare che tutto quel sangue andasse sprecato. Ichigo Kurosaki come anima aveva un _buon sapore_ , doveva dolorosamente ammetterlo. Era il sapore di uno spirito forte, davvero forte, come molto raramente ne aveva incontrati prima. Era così forte da riempirgli la bocca con quel gusto aspro e invadente e fargli venire ancora più fame. Come faceva a non seguire quell’istinto prepotente che lo spingeva verso di lui? Lo Shinigami doveva essere un pazzo masochista per pretendere di volersi dominare invece di gettarsi nella mischia senza stare troppo a pensarci.

Un sibilo stridulo sfuggì dalle labbra del ragazzo: la bocca di Grimmjow sul suo collo, quelle mani letteralmente aggrappate ai suoi fianchi e il modo in cui era premuto contro il suo corpo, tutto contribuiva a renderlo sempre meno lucido e sempre più immerso in una confusione calda e torpida che a stento lo aiutava a reggersi in piedi.

Eppure rifiatò, inspirando l’aria a pieni polmoni e rispondendo con ostinazione alle affermazioni dell’Arrancar, le sopracciglia aggrottate al di sopra di un paio di occhi che si facevano sempre più liquidi.

«Non me ne importa… Io… io non potevo finirti… ti avevo già sconfitto… e non mi pento di quello che ho fatto… lo rifarei anche adesso che so… anche dopo quello che mi hai detto… È così che agisco io e… non me ne frega niente se ti da fastidio!».

Ingoiò un gemito di frustrazione quando la lingua dell’Hollow sfiorò tutta la lunghezza del suo collo, risalendo fino alla mascella in un movimento che gli fece accapponare la pelle. E poi Grimmjow si fermò all’altezza del suo orecchio, indugiando per qualche istante.

«Se non ti va quello che faccio, Kurosaki, afferra la spada e fammi a pezzi… Io non costringo nessuno, a differenza dei principini come te…».

Aveva ragione, pensò il ragazzo recuperando un barlume di lucidità. Avrebbe potuto richiamare la sua Tensa Zangetsu – la percepiva, non doveva essere molto lontana da loro – e sferrargli un colpo diretto, da provocargli uno squarcio da una spalla al buco che aveva nella pancia, ma non sarebbe stato molto corretto attaccarlo a quel modo quando aveva la guardia abbassata. E poi non era così sicuro che il suo corpo desiderasse staccarsi tanto in fretta da lui…

Le labbra dell’Espada si poggiarono nuovamente sul suo viso, scivolando lungo la sua guancia fino ad afferrargli la bocca nell’ennesimo morso impaziente. Ichigo rimase immobile, interdetto fra quella possibilità appena balenata nella mente e l’impulso di restare premuto contro quel pilastro e lasciare che l’altro continuasse, per arrivare fin dove non lo sapeva neanche lui e preferiva non immaginarlo.

Represse un singulto involontario quando si sentì afferrare per i fianchi mentre l’Arrancar ricominciava strusciarsi contro di lui, senza più accontentarsi semplicemente di baciarlo. Percepiva la superficie irregolare del pilastro semi-crollato alle sue spalle e il modo in cui le minuscole pietruzze si conficcavano contro la sua schiena e avrebbe voluto che quel fastidio fosse abbastanza forte da distrarlo o quanto meno cacciarlo fuori dal languore in cui stava cadendo.

Lo turbava profondamente avvertire il corpo di Grimmjow muoversi a quel modo contro il suo e ancor più quel vuoto, un’interruzione improvvisa nel peso che gli gravava addosso, in corrispondenza del buco che si apriva nella pancia dell’Espada. Per non parlare della maschera, la cui consistenza _gelida_ spiccava e si faceva avvertire a ogni bacio più profondo, sfiorandogli la guancia insistentemente quasi a ricordargli che pur sempre con un nemico aveva a che fare.

Eppure non riusciva a provare abbastanza repulsione per scostarsi da lui. Anzi, in quel momento di repulsione non ne provava affatto e persino quei particolari, che tanta ansia gli gettavano addosso, sfumavano decisamente rispetto a ben altre sensazioni che lo stavano assalendo in quel momento.

Il modo in cui l’Arrancar continuava a spingersi fra le sue gambe era davvero difficile da ignorare e da fraintendere. Non c’era nulla da interpretare lì, il rivale gli stava dimostrando di provare una certa impellenza in quell’istante e Ichigo non poteva affermare di essere tanto indifferente. Senza quasi rendersene conto si era aggrappato alle sue spalle, in una posizione contratta, i muscoli talmente tesi da avere appena la capacità di respirare ancora. Non si stava muovendo in alcun modo, né per assecondare né per respingere l’altro. Non aveva la lucidità né l’esperienza per azzardare alcun genere di mossa, era già tanto che non fosse crollato sulle ginocchia per il panico. Perché diamine non si decideva ad allontanarlo e scappare via… Per poi essere riso dietro? Andiamo, lui non era un vigliacco e non gli avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione di dimostrargli che lo aveva messo in difficoltà! Lui sarebbe rimasto e… gli avrebbe fatto vedere che…

 _Cosa_ , esattamente?

Completamente all’oscuro di tutte quelle esitazioni, Grimmjow gli afferrò una gamba portandosela contro il fianco e spingendosi più a fondo contro lo Shinigami. Ottenne, finalmente, tutta l’attenzione che pretendeva, almeno a giudicare dal modo in cui il ragazzo reagì, spingendosi in risposta contro il suo petto in un sussulto a stento represso.

La situazione si stava facendo pericolosamente importante. I movimenti dell’Espada si facevano di secondo in secondo più impazienti e Ichigo… Ichigo semplicemente stava perdendo la lucidità, mentre ogni sensazione sembrava andare a concentrarsi tutta verso il basso, ignorando ogni richiamo della sua testa, sempre più flebile e inopportuno. Non era affatto abituato a provare simili emozioni: gli facevano perdere il controllo e non sapeva far altro che seguirle, perché erano spaventosamente piacevoli in una maniera che lo spaventava. Perché diamine doveva trovare così esaltante fare una cosa del genere con quel maledetto bastardo dai capelli azzurri?!

E poi le labbra dell’Espada scivolarono nuovamente sul suo collo, lasciandolo a baciare l’aria con un’espressione anelante, espressione che lui stesso non avrebbe faticato a definire “idiota”. Le sentì schiudersi e cominciare a succhiare lentamente la pelle del suo collo, al punto che si strinse quella testa assurdamente azzurra contro il corpo, temendo che smettesse da un istante all’altro.

Sembrava che Grimmjow avesse deciso di consumarlo, letteralmente, con quelle mani che lo stringevano impazienti e quelle labbra che scivolavano sulla sua pelle, feroci, fameliche, quasi volessero mangiarselo un morso dopo l’altro.

La mente di Ichigo volava, rapida, pensando al dopo – perché un dopo ci sarebbe stato – e il suo corpo già si tendeva per l’aspettativa mentre l’adrenalina gli faceva palpitare il cuore a mille. Sentiva ogni battito rimbombare nelle sue orecchie in maniera assordante, stordendolo sempre di più. Non poteva permettersi di essere tanto confuso: Grimmjow non era tipo da potersi prendere sottogamba e a differenza sua sembrava essere perfettamente a suo agio in quelle sensazioni così dannatamente disturbanti.

Lo percepiva chiaramente da come gli si strusciava contro, da come quella tensione in mezzo alle sue cosce si spingesse decisamente lasciandosi sollecitare dal quel corpo che gli si stringeva contro in maniera spasmodica e incoerente, che l’Espada sapeva benissimo cosa stava facendo e quanto gli piacesse farlo.

Che maledetto bastardo!

Si sentì un immenso cretino nell’istante in cui, a una spinta ben più profonda delle altre che gli fece chiaramente avvertire quanto forte fosse diventata l’eccitazione del rivale, si ritrovò a emettere un lamento che assomigliava spaventosamente a un gemito compiaciuto.

Quel rumore non passò inosservato alle orecchie di Grimmjow, che si strusciò contro il suo collo provocando un brivido esasperato in risposta, per poi staccarsi ed esclamare con voce alquanto alterata: «Che c’è, Shinigami, sei _in difficoltà_?».

Ichigo strinse i denti, come se volesse ringhiargli contro tutta la rabbia che provava a sentirsi tanto in balia delle mosse e delle parole di quel bastardo che gli ghignava contro col suo sorriso smagliante.

«No! È una tua… impressione! Se continui a…. Ah! A spingere così! È normale che… mi fai male… eh!».

Le mani si strinsero in uno spasmo contro la giacca dell’Arrancar, al punto da far sbiancare le nocche. Il fatto che l’Espada continuasse a premere fra le sue gambe in quella maniera non aiutava di certo. Era in preda a un formicolio incessante e la tensione si stava facendo così forte e pesante da rischiare di logorarlo come una corda troppo tirata. Ogni mossa equivaleva a una fibra sfilacciata in più. Il caldo, poi, era diventato così insopportabile che togliersi i vestiti diventava una prospettiva pericolosamente allettante…

Una mano. Una mano era tutto quello che avrebbe desiderato, proprio in mezzo alle sue gambe, e per quanto vergognosa potesse essere quell’esigenza, non riusciva a smettere di pensarci e di desiderarlo… ma figurarsi se si sarebbe mai abbassato a chiedergli di… di fare una cosa del genere!

«Ehi… No! Aspetta… Aspetta un mom… Ah! Dannazione!».

Grimmjow, quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero, la suddetta mano la stava infilando nei suoi hakama, superando con qualche difficoltà il nodo del datejime. Non stava agendo per la pura preoccupazione di allentare la tensione di cui era preda Ichigo. Più prosaicamente, voleva ridurlo a chiedergli – anzi, sarebbe stato meglio che lo pregasse – di continuare e andare fino in fondo e ci sarebbe riuscito a costo di ricorrere ai più bassi e subdoli trucchetti.

A giudicare dalla reazione esagerata di Ichigo e dal modo in cui si contorse contro di lui mentre la mano del rivale si chiudeva attorno alla sua erezione, era ormai già arrivato a un punto di non ritorno.

Quel bastardo non poteva fare così! Infilargli una mano negli hakama mentre era… tanto _sensibile_ , andarlo a toccare… praticamente sotto la stoffa in quella maniera improvvisa… era così schifosamente sleale! E che non si azzardasse a…

«Ah! Maledetto stronzo!».

Quell’imprecazione arrivò a coprire giusto in tempo il gemito che stava sgorgando dalle sue labbra nel momento in cui l’Espada, senza più accontentarsi di stringere, aveva cominciato a muovere la mano, dall’alto verso il basso, senza alcuna fretta, godendosi i brividi sempre più forti che scuotevano il corpo del ragazzo, stretto contro il suo. Lo vide inarcare la schiena, spingendosi contro di lui a una mossa più azzardata delle altre, il volto stravolto da un’eccitazione ormai ingestibile.

Fu a quel punto che Grimmjow si fermò, avvertendo il primo seme precoce sporcargli le dita, e strappò allo Shinigami un gemito alquanto frustrato che lo ripagò, almeno in parte, di tutte le occhiate orgogliose che fino a quel momento gli erano state rivolte.

Quando si voltò più che arroganza, nello sguardo di Ichigo vide soprattutto tanta disperazione. Una disperazione ardente per essere stato interrotto sul più bello e per non essere riuscito a nascondere al rivale quanta voglia avesse di continuare. Assolutamente pazzesco…

«Allora, Kurosaki. A questo punto ce ne possiamo anche andare tutti a casa, no?».

Ichigo sobbalzò con tanta violenza da sbattere nuovamente con la schiena contro il pilastro alle sue spalle. Fissò l’Arrancar con gli occhi sgranati per la sorpresa e balbettò per qualche secondo, prima di ritrovare quel tanto di lucidità che gli permettesse di rispondere seccamente: «Tu sei pazzo! Non… Prima mi fai tutto questo e poi…».

Si morse la lingua a sangue, imponendosi di tacere. Cosa stava facendo? Si stava forse mettendo a elemosinare un _favore_ da Grimmjow? Quel genere di favore, poi?!

Ma come faceva a trattenersi? Quella situazione era diventata così maledettamente frustrante che rischiava di avere un crollo isterico da un momento all’altro e perdere la testa di fronte al suo peggior nemico non era proprio la situazione ideale.

«E poi _cosa_ , Shinigami? Adesso vuoi che vada fino in fondo? Ma come, fino a cinque secondi fa ti lamentavi che non avresti fatto niente e adesso mi preghi?».

Come ghignava allegro, lui, ma figurarsi se gli dava la soddisfazione di convenire con certe affermazioni!

«Pregarti?! Non… non ho mai fatto nulla del genere…» esclamò Ichigo in un sibilo, cercando di non concentrarsi sulla mano ancora infilata nei suoi hakama.

«Giusto…» ringhiò in una smorfia scontenta l’Espada. «Allora adesso te ne torni a casa così e ti arrangi da solo!».

La mano di Ichigo scivolò a bloccargli il gomito prima ancora che potesse rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo. La crudeltà di quell’essere stava raggiungendo livelli esponenziali: come poteva provocarlo a quel modo e poi pretendere che fosse abbastanza lucido da resistere? Lo sapeva che l’aveva fatto apposta ma quella consapevolezza non contribuiva a renderlo più determinato nel sottrarsi a quelle maledette carezze tanto lascive.

«Neanche tu puoi resistere all’istinto, Kurosaki. Fattene una ragione e ci guadagneremo tutti quanti!».

Non l’aveva mai visto con un’aria tanto vittoriosa dai tempi in cui l’aveva battuto la prima volta che si erano incontrati, in mezzo alle strade di Karakura. Anzi, neanche allora il suo sguardo era stato tanto brillante e impaziente. Aveva un’espressione di pura soddisfazione stampata in faccia, al punto che lo Shinigami avrebbe voluto soltanto prenderlo a pugni ma non aveva neppure la forza di pensarci, nello stato in cui era.

«Non credere che poi te la farò passare liscia!» concesse alla fine in un ringhio insoddisfatto, con i capelli arancioni che gli ricadevano sulle sopracciglia aggrottate in ciocche scomposte.

Quasi aspettasse soltanto una dichiarazione del genere, Grimmjow allungò l’altra mano in direzione del datejime bianco, sciogliendolo con un paio di strattoni impazienti e facendo finire bruscamente gli hakama sulla sabbia bianca del deserto. Fu però la mossa successiva a far sobbalzare di vergogna lo Shinigami.

«Coss…. Hiss! Che diamine stai combinando, adesso?!».

Le sue guance avevano assunto un tono tanto purpureo da far concorrenza al colore dei suoi capelli e la mascella era contratta in una smorfia di dolore difficilmente fraintendibile. Che quella mano si sarebbe insinuata fra le sue gambe, che quelle dita avrebbero potuto entrargli dentro a quel modo per nulla gentile non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato e d’altronde non avrebbe mai permesso alla sua mente di fare simili pensieri.

«Non ti eccitare subito, Kurosaki. Siamo solo all’antipasto!».

«Preferisco… saltarlo direttamente questo… pasto… Ah!» borbottò il ragazzo, inarcando la schiena mentre cercava vanamente di adattarsi a quell’intrusione improvvisa che stava forzando la resistenza dei suoi muscoli per nulla abituati a certe sollecitazioni. Maledizione, aveva passato i migliori anni della sua adolescenza al riparo da certi casini per arrivare a diciott’anni a combinare certe cose con… Grimmjow!

«Non fare l’egoista, Shinigami! Non pretenderai di divertirti soltanto tu!».

Ichigo voltò la testa in direzione dell’Espada, fissandolo con uno sguardo spiritato. Le dita… L’antipasto… Divertirsi… Stava cominciando a collegare tutti gli elementi e il risultato era a dir poco sconvolgente.

«Asp… Non vorrai davvero…?!».

Si puntellò contro la sua fronte, lanciandogli l’occhiata più omicida che conoscesse ma ne ricevette in cambio soltanto un ghigno estremamente compiaciuto e una spinta della mano fra le sue gambe più forte delle altre che gli strappò un paio di imprecazioni abbastanza pesanti.

Alla fine venne liberato, almeno momentaneamente, da quell’intrusione ma soltanto per il tempo necessario all’Espada per sfilarsi i suoi, di hakama. Lo Shinigami rimase aggrappato al pilastro alle sue spalle, stringendo la pietra scabra con tale forza da ferirsi i polpastrelli con i minuti sassolini che si sbriciolavano cadendo verso il suolo. La testa restava ostinatamente gettata all’indietro, a fissare il cielo grigiastro che li sovrastava. Poteva sopportare tutto ma aveva ancora troppo pudore per abbassare lo sguardo e osservare come fosse fatto l’Espada sotto la cintura. Dannazione, anche se era un Hollow aveva pur sempre fattezze maschili, bene o male gli uomini erano fatti tutti alla stessa maniera, cosa gliene fregava a lui?!

Stava diventando davvero un lurido pervertito ma la curiosità non gli impedì di lanciare un’occhiata storta verso il basso, arrivando a cogliere un movimento dell’Arrancar che si liberava degli hakama con un calcio, avvicinandosi nuovamente a lui. Non andò oltre il buco che si apriva nella sua pancia, tanto più che l’attenzione del rivale era tornata a concentrarsi totalmente su di lui, intercettando con un tempismo imbarazzante l’obiettivo dei suoi sguardi.

«Ti godi il panorama, Kurosaki?» lo canzonò con un ghigno, afferrandolo saldamente per i fianchi.

«Non… Non stavo guardando quello che pensi tu! Non… stavo guard…».

Lo Shinigami si bloccò seduta stante, mordendosi la lingua a sangue pur di non emettere un fiato, quando l’Espada gli allargò le gambe con un ginocchio per poi spingersi contro di lui. La sensazione della pelle nuda contro la sua gli faceva venire la pelle d’oca e, dannazione, per comportarsi tanto da sbruffone Grimmjow era molto più su di giri di quello che credeva.

Ora sì che cominciava a entrare davvero nel panico.

«Cosa c’è, Shinigami? Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?» sibilò Grimmjow contro il suo collo, percependo nettamente sotto le sue mani la tensione totale dei muscoli del ragazzo.

Ichigo avrebbe voluto rispondergli una cosa qualsiasi, foss’anche un becero insulto ma la prima spinta gli tolse letteralmente il fiato. La seconda, per poco, non lo fece lacrimare copiosamente come raramente gli capitava anche quando gli venivano inferte le ferite più dolorose. La terza gli strappò un inevitabile lamento, soffiato in mezzo ai denti neanche fosse lui il famoso gatto di poco prima a cui avessero pestato la coda.

Non c’era alcun dubbio, l’Espada si comportava in quelle situazioni esattamente come faceva sul campo di battaglia. Andava dritto all’obiettivo senza troppi preliminari e il risultato era esattamente lo stesso: faceva un male cane.

Ichigo strinse i denti all’inverosimile, rischiando di spaccarseli, ma non era facile evitare di lamentarsi in un simile frangente. Eppure sentiva quasi di meritarselo, un dolore del genere. Aveva deciso di abbandonarsi a un’azione a dir poco… _sporca_ con il suo peggior nemico, cosa pretendeva? Soffrire era la punizione minima, la prossima volta ci avrebbe pensato due volte prima di farsi mettere le mani addosso.

Grimmjow continuava a spingersi a fatica dentro di lui, forzando ogni resistenza al punto che lo Shinigami non faceva fatica a credere che lo stesse lacerando a sangue. Si trattava del “combattimento” più sconclusionato e pesante che si fosse mai trovato ad affrontare in vita sua. Il problema era che non si trattava più si _scontrarsi_ con violenza, uno contro l’altro. Il problema era che l’Espada gli stava entrando dentro, letteralmente, e lui percepiva cose a cui il suo corpo reagiva in maniera imbarazzante: il modo in cui lo penetrava, la sensazione delle mani che gli artigliavano i fianchi, quella bocca ferina che gli respirava addosso, sprofondata contro il suo collo… era tutto così disturbante da togliergli il fiato.

Inarcò la schiena, cercando di adattarsi a quelle spinte difficoltose che si facevano a tratti meno dolorose, senza tuttavia che la sensazione bruciante della carne che strusciava contro la carne si attenuasse anche solo in parte.

E poi, finalmente, l’Arrancar parve decidersi a concedergli un attimo di tregua, arrivando fino in fondo con una spinta più dolorosa delle altre e fermandosi con la fronte appoggiata contro la sua spalla. Ichigo rimase a respirare sibilando rumorosamente, con la voce resa stridula dalla sovra-eccitazione e dagli sforzi sovrumani che stava compiendo per non cominciare a lamentarsi come un bambino. E dire che in battaglia di botte e ferite ne aveva subite tante, come poteva dimostrarsi tanto vulnerabile a un semplice… sfregamento, per quanto doloroso potesse essere?

Ma non era un fatto fisico, dannazione! Si trovava in piedi, contro un pilastro dell’Hueco Mundo, aggrappato a Grimmjow a fare… A fare sesso, diamine, a quel punto era inutile prendersi in giro con stupide perifrasi!

«Che c’è, Kurosaki? Non protesti più adesso, eh? Troppo occupato a divertirti, forse?».

L’occhiata maliziosa di quel paio di occhi azzurri che si posarono sul suo viso stravolto diede a Ichigo abbastanza baldanza per aprire la bocca. Peccato che dovette richiuderla immediatamente per reprimere un gemito esasperato, non sapeva se per colpa del dolore o… per altri motivi.

La tensione che aveva provato fino a poco prima era pressoché nulla in confronto a quella che stava vivendo al momento. Ed era così dannatamente sensibile da percepire in maniera estrema ogni cosa. Ogni movimento, anche il più stupido, sembrava sollecitarlo a lasciarsi andare completamente. Persino sentire il petto dell’altro premere contro la sua cassa toracica, comprimendo i suoi respiri, lo faceva andare fuori di testa. Era così spaventosamente insano trovare eccitante quel corpo incastrato contro il suo!

Non rispose a quella provocazione ma d’altronde Grimmjow non gli aveva rivolto la domanda aspettandosi un qualche genere di dichiarazione. Si limitò a sollevargli una gamba per portarsela al fianco e poi ricominciò a spingere.

La situazione mutò parecchio per lo Shinigami: quelle spinte, prima discontinue e difficoltose, presero un certo ritmo mentre l’Arrancar cominciava a muoversi dentro di lui incontrando meno resistenza. Il dolore restava ancora forte eppure in mezzo a quella sofferenza calda e pulsante qualcos’altro iniziava a farsi strada. All’ennesimo affondo l’erezione dell’Espada sfiorò un punto particolarmente sensibile costringendo Ichigo a scattare, completamente euforico, come se una scarica elettrica gli avesse appena attraversato la colonna vertebrale.

Non era abbastanza lucido da poter notare il ghigno soddisfatto in cui si produsse il rivale a quella reazione e, in ogni caso, subito dopo si ritrovò la sua bocca premuta contro la propria in un bacio feroce che lo costrinse a spalancare le labbra, rendendo molto più difficile il tentativo di non emettere alcun fiato.

Arrivato a quel punto, però, Ichigo dubitava di possedere la capacità di limitarsi ancora per altri cinque secondi. Le mosse dell’Arrancar si stavano facendo sempre più profonde e l’esigenza di continuare ad assecondarle, pur di riuscire a sfogare quella pressione ormai intollerabilmente forte, lo portò a spingersi contro la sua faccia, strusciandosi contro di lui alla ricerca di un minimo di sollievo.

Avvertendo quella reazione, Grimmjow lo afferrò anche per l’altra gamba, issandoselo contro i fianchi e spingendolo completamente contro il pilastro alle loro spalle. Il ragazzo sobbalzò, ritrovandosi con i piedi per aria, e si ritrovò a strisciare con la schiena contro la pietra scabra. Lo shihakusho attenuava in parte quella sensazione, evitandogli almeno di graffiarsi a sangue. Non che in quel momento sarebbe riuscito a farci caso, impegnato com’era a lasciarsi portare da quelle spinte sempre più impazienti senza poter neanche più opporre resistenza: era completamente in balia dell’Hollow e non poté fare altro che stringersi contro i suoi fianchi, sperando ardentemente di non cadere a terra prima di raggiungere l’inevitabile conclusione.

Stava ansimando violentemente contro le labbra dell’Espada ma a Grimmjow non sembrava bastare: voleva sentire fino in fondo _la resa_ dell’odiato rivale. Percepiva i battiti feroci del suo cuore, il modo in cui il sangue gli rombava nelle vene, come impazzito, gli spasmi del suo corpo mentre gli si stringeva addosso e quel calore sempre più soffocante in cui continuava a sprofondare, ma non gli bastava ancora.

Si puntellò contro Ichigo, lasciando scivolare una mano fra le sue gambe e nel momento in cui lo sfiorò, la reazione di risposta fu praticamente immediata: il ragazzo emise un gemito esaltato fra le sue labbra, senza neanche pensare di trattenersi. Non poteva, semplicemente, più pensare a nient’altro che soddisfare quel bisogno impellente e il modo in cui la mano dell’Arrancar si muoveva, seguendo il ritmo delle sue spinte, gli tolse quell’ultimo briciolo di lucidità che gli restava.

Si staccò dalla sua bocca, ansimando pesantemente, e affondò il viso contro il suo collo, non sapendo in quale altra maniera soffocare i propri lamenti entusiastici. Grimmjow lo sentì conficcare le unghie nelle spalle con una tale foga che chiunque altro sarebbe stato ferito profondamente ma per lui quel gesto assomigliava a malapena al solletico. Ichigo si mosse contro di lui, inarcando la schiena e venendogli fra le dita con un gemito rauco, perfettamente udibile anche se aveva la bocca premuta contro la sua giacca.

Non c’era gesto che avrebbe potuto dare più soddisfazione all’Espada che a percepire i muscoli dello Shinigami contrarsi contro la sua erezione si spinse con ancor più foga dentro di lui. Quasi a voler ricambiare i graffi di poco prima, lo Shinigami si sentì assestare un secondo morso sul collo. Strinse i denti, pressoché esausto e sobbalzò mentre a un affondo più forte degli altri Grimmjow si svuotava dentro di lui, rabbrividendo violentemente.

Il rumore dei respiri affannati rimase l’unico suono in grado di spezzare il silenzio che aleggiava attorno a loro. Avevano entrambi il fiato grosso e ai sibili rauchi di Ichigo si sovrapponeva il ringhiare roco e sommesso dell’Espada in maniera spaventosamente assordante. Riemergendo finalmente dalle nebbie di quell’eccitazione ingestibile, lo Shinigami cominciò a recuperare la lucidità e con essa anche gli innumerevoli sensi di colpa, che parevano essere rimasti in agguato attorno a lui, pronti ad assalirlo nella prospettiva di quel momento di tregua.

Lanciò uno sguardo a Grimmjow, appoggiato pesantemente contro di lui, fissandolo in un misto di ansia e di rabbia. Erano davvero arrivati… fino a quel punto? Non sapeva se prendere prima a pugni quel bastardo e il suo maledetto istinto oppure se stesso per aver ceduto in quella maniera oscena.

Il suo sguardo si soffermò sul volto dell’Arrancar, che gli stava rivolgendo la parte del viso non coperta dalla maschera. I suoi tratti erano leggermente meno contratti del solito, mentre rifiatava pesantemente a occhi chiusi. Vederlo con la guardia abbassata, per una volta, faceva uno strano effetto. A parte Nelliel, gli era sempre risultato difficile considerare “umano” un Espada, men che meno uno come Grimmjow, che sembrava vivere solo e soltanto per distruggere chiunque si fosse trovato davanti.

Adesso che gli stava contro con quell’espressione stanca, quasi _smarrita_ , non sapeva bene cosa pensare. Era un suo rivale, avevano combinato qualcosa di… deplorevole ma gli era difficile considerarlo semplicemente un suo nemico naturale. Eppure, anche se fosse stato un umano come lui, cosa sarebbe cambiato? Non avrebbero neanche dovuto iniziare, tanto per essere precisi!

«Kurosaki…».

La voce roca dell’Espada lo riscosse, costringendolo a tornare guardingo prima di essere sorpreso da qualche stupida battuta.

«Piantala di fissarmi così, non è il momento di chiedere anche il bis!».

Eccolo ritornato, il ghigno compiaciuto e l’espressione ferina che gli attraversava gli occhi azzurri. Grimmjow lo aveva beccato in quel momento di sperdimento e per quanto non fosse un fine interprete della natura umana, aveva capito perfettamente la traccia di pentita soddisfazione che aveva attraversato gli occhi castani dello Shinigami. Gli era piaciuto – non che avesse bisogno di altre rassicurazioni – e non riusciva a nasconderlo.

Da parte sua doveva ammettere che era stato più divertente di ciò che credeva, quasi meglio che combatterlo sul campo aperto. Il modo in cui lo sguardo di Ichigo Kurosaki si era _piegato_ sotto il peso delle sue provocazioni era un premio più soddisfacente di una semplice sconfitta.

«Bis?! Ammazzati! Una volta mi è bastata e avanzata!» tuonò lo Shinigami, piantando i piedi a terra.

A quelle parole l’Arrancar si sfilò da lui senza neanche avvertirlo, strappandogli un gemito di dolore. Ichigo barcollò, perdendo l’equilibrio e aggrappandosi al pilastro alle sue spalle per non scivolare a terra. Rimase a gambe aperte, mantenendo la posizione eretta per pura forza di volontà: i muscoli erano ancora indolenziti per lo sforzo e aveva un maledetto dolore al fondoschiena che temeva non gli avrebbe dato tregua per alcuni giorni.

Si squadrarono per qualche istante, quasi fossero pronti a rimettere mano alla Zanpakutō. Poi lo sguardo di Ichigo, involontariamente, saettò verso il basso e schizzò nuovamente in alto di fronte a ciò che vide, anche se solo di sfuggita.

«Per averne abbastanza, guardi anche troppo, Shinigami!» lo riprese Grimmjow, godendosi l’espressione scandalizzata che comparve sul suo volto arrossato dalla vergogna. Si chinò, recuperando i suoi hakama bianchi mentre Ichigo teneva lo sguardo fisso sopra quei capelli assurdamente azzurri, nel vano tentativo di ritrovare i suoi indumenti senza guardare in basso.

«E piantala di mettere su quel sorrisetto idiota! Mi hai preso alla sprovvista!» lo accusò lo Shinigami, facendogli un cenno irato col capo mentre litigava con il suo datejime nel tentativo di tenere fermi gli hakama, nonostante le mani tremanti non gli facilitassero il compito.

«Ma la prossima volta…».

«Allora lo vedi che vuoi il bis?!» lo zittì l’Arrancar, rinfoderando la sua Zanpakutō.

«Ti ammazzo!» ruggì Ichigo e fece un passo in avanti, crollando miseramente sulle sue ginocchia e distruggendo l’effetto di quella minaccia.

Sollevò la testa, lanciando uno sguardo rabbioso in direzione del rivale. Per un istante il silenzio calò su di loro, mentre restavano a fronteggiarsi in quella posa assurda, l’uno in ginocchio e l’altro con un ghigno dispettoso stampato in faccia.

E poi Grimmjow sollevò il mento, facendo schioccare rumorosamente la lingua prima di replicare annoiato: «Ripassa quando riuscirai a restare in piedi _senza aiutini_ , Kurosaki!».

Si allontanò rapidamente ma non abbastanza per non avvertire il «Vaffanculo» di risposta che gli rivolse Ichigo a quelle parole.

Non era una conclusione delle più originali ma d’altronde a lui erano sempre interessati gli inizi più degli epiloghi e non dubitava che ci sarebbero state _altre occasioni_ per scoprire nuovi e più divertenti modi di separarsi…


End file.
